


Lost in a Fairytale

by ERM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Skins (UK)
Genre: Bisexuality, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drugs, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERM/pseuds/ERM





	Lost in a Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Effy battle to find her place she discovers a magical place.

She open her eyes and saw dark clouds above. She did not want to wake up, do not want to be there. She felt so alone. She had returned to her hometown but nothing looked the same. She did not belong to that place. "Freddie. Naomi." she thought. She had lost important people. She had lost her mind. Again.


End file.
